<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Иллюзия доверия by ItamiKaname</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173783">Иллюзия доверия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname'>ItamiKaname</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Бьянка не обманывается: Роше не доверяет никому. Роше всегда начеку — даже сейчас, перед ней.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vernon Roche/Ves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Иллюзия доверия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тонкотканный шафрановый шарф в руках Бьянки похож на змею.</p>
<p>— Ты настолько мне доверяешь? — спрашивает она, поигрывая краем. Тонкие ниточки бахромы пляшут по татуировке над ее грудью, спускаются к темной ареоле соска.</p>
<p>Вместо ответа Роше криво усмехается. Бьянка не обманывается: Роше не доверяет никому. Что стены замков, что темерские поля и леса — везде может настичь если не вражеская стрела, то предательский кинжал, припрятанный в рукаве. Роше всегда начеку — даже сейчас, перед ней.</p>
<p>Вместо ответа он кладет ладони на ее бедра, притягивает к себе. Возвышаясь над ним, Бьянка закусывает губу, протягивает руки — полотно шарфа закрывает его глаза — и затягивает узел на затылке. Обезоруженный, раздетый, с завязанными глазами — Бьянка думает, что едва ли Роше когда-либо был более уязвим. Думает — и тут же осознает, что ошибается: Роше жилистый, крепкий — каменная твердь плеч и размеренно поднимающейся груди, стальная хватка напряженных рук, небрежно поглаживающих впадинки на ее пояснице. Роше знает пределы собственной силы, знает, что даже лучшая в отряде Бьянка мало что сумеет ему противопоставить — и потому позволяет повязать себе на глаза шарф.</p>
<p>Бьянка тянет за бахромчатые концы, заставляя Роше запрокинуть голову. Иллюзия собственной власти пьянит: ее командир, которому ни она, ни кто-то другой из отряда и слова поперек не скажет! — поддается, принимает заданные ею правила игры. Бьянка ведет пальцами по его лицу — Роше тянется за прикосновением, ловит губами кончики. Как вышло, думает Бьянка, поглаживая заросший щетиной подбородок, что Роше, научивший ее обращать собственную натуру против мужчин, соблазнять их, ослаблять их бдительность и волю, сам попался в эту ловушку? Как вышло, что он столько раз использовал ее — и пропустил тот же прием? Проницательный и расчетливый Роше — за версту чует опасность, а у себя под носом не разглядел. Она проводит краем ногтя по кадыку — и гадает, успеет ли выхватить оставленный в голенище сброшенного сапога нож и вскрыть сонную артерию, или Роше среагирует быстрее?</p>
<p>Она опускается — розовый сосок мажет по колючей щеке. Роше поворачивает голову. Губы у него сухие, горячие, и от жестких поцелуев ноет между разведенных бедер. Роше знает ее тело — даже не видя, знает, что она послушно выгнется, если коснуться ее под лопатками, раскраснеется, заерзает на коленях. Бьянка платит ему тем же: ведет ладонями по широкой груди, по ребрам и животу, ведет ниже — обманывает коротким, дразнящим касанием, подается вперед, заводит ладони за спину — коротко остриженные ногти легко царапают твердые от напряжения ягодицы. Роше шумно тянет воздух. Ее запястье он ловит безошибочно — ловит и опускает к низу живота. Бьянка не противится. Она дразнит, ласкает, тягуче и медленно, ловит под пальцами горячую пульсацию вен. Губы Роше — жгучие, шершавые — впечатываются в ее тело, терзают грудь, ключицу, плечо, смыкаются на чувствительной шее.</p>
<p>Бьянка упирается руками в жесткую койку за его спиной, приподымает бедра — впускает его в себя. Такая жаркая, скользкая внутри; Бьянка вздрагивает, стонет, выдыхает у самого уха: пусть Роше не увидит ни ее разрумянившихся щек, ни лихорадочно блестящих глаз, ни кончика языка, то и дело смачивающего распахнутые губы, он услышит — и дрожащий стон, и чувственный всхлип, и рваные, сбитые выдохи, и собственное имя. Бьянка себя не сдерживает, не боится быть громкой, пусть за тонкими стенами дешевой корчмы, где нынче квартируются «Синие Полоски», ночует весь отряд; пусть слышат и перебрасываются похабными шуточками. Продавленная койка под ними глухо скрипит.</p>
<p>Руки у Роше — требовательные, безжалостные, но грубые — никогда; сминают ее разгоряченное тело, стискивают талию и крепкие ягодицы, и Бьянка двигается быстрее, неистовее, цепляется за его спину. Ей невообразимо хочется закрыть глаза, чтобы только всполохи бушующего внутри огня плясали под веками, но позволить себе она этого не может: закроет глаза — и ее такое незначительное, такое эфемерное преимущество будет утрачено.</p>
<p>Иллюзия преимущества. Иллюзия контроля. Иллюзия какого-никакого доверия.</p>
<p>Завязанные глаза ничуть не мешают Роше. Он опрокидывает ее на спину легко, будто играючи, наваливается сверху, вжимает ее в сбившийся комками матрас, и на мгновение вдоха Бьянке становится страшно. Что, если это она просчиталась? Что, если Роше знает, кто она такая на самом деле? Проницательный, расчетливый Роше — разве он может не знать о всех ее отлучках и тайных встречах со скоя’таэльскими связными, о всех ее записках, оставленных Йорвету, о каждом шаге, сделанном в сторону от «Синих Полосок»? Что ему стоит, зная, прямо сейчас свернуть ей шею — только хрустнут ломкие позвонки? От страха скручивает нутро, холодные мурашки бегут вдоль позвоночника, и возбуждение становится нестерпимо колким.</p>
<p>Роше подхватывает ее под трясущиеся колени, приподымает их выше к груди, берет ее — мощные, сокрушительные движения бедер. Бьянка выгибается, хватается за подушку над головой, зажмуривается, вскрикивает.</p>
<p>В короткий миг перед вспышкой оргазма ей кажется, что она почти любит его.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Бьянка сбрасывает руку Роше осторожно, соскальзывает на пол и одевается бесшумно. Она крадется по комнате, отворяет дверь, стараясь, чтобы ее не выдал скрип, и спешит во двор. На свежем воздухе кутается в короткую стеганую курточку и дышит глубоко и судорожно. В ночной тишине слышен только стрекот сверчков. Бьянка вглядывается в непроглядную темень — смотрит на юг. «Синие Полоски» двигаются к Ангрену по следам одной из «беличьих» банд.</p>
<p>Это была ее наводка. Бьянка готовила ее несколько месяцев, так, чтобы ничего не вызвало подозрений у бдительного, всегда дотошного Роше. Они действительно найдут «белок» у Ангрена — только не один отряд, как следовало из сведений Бьянки, а минимум четыре. Их встретит Йорвет. В конце концов, это был его план — подкинуть «Полоскам» когда-то похищенную девчонку. И использовать ее, когда Роше наконец ей доверится.</p>
<p>Бьянку трясет — то ли от холода, то ли от страха. С каждым днем лед, по которому она ходит, становится все тоньше и тоньше. Не похоже, что Роше что-то подозревает, но и Бьянка не так глупа, чтобы верить, будто он не может вести своей игры. А кроме того…</p>
<p>В груди нервно, тоскливо скребет, стоит ей представить Роше мертвым.</p>
<p>Она безнадежно запуталась, увязла в собственноручно расставленных сетях.</p>
<p>«Три дня», — повторяет про себя Бьянка, клацая зубами. Они выйдут к месту засады через три дня. Тогда все разрешится, и иллюзии развеются, превратившись в прах на ветру.</p>
<p>Очень может быть, она и сама станет всего лишь прахом.</p>
<p>Что бы ни случилось через три дня, Бьянка наконец перестанет бояться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>